How To Deal With Bullies 101
by Marx810
Summary: "Necessary Evil" AU. Just when the children of Kick Ass and Hit Girl think they might have gotten a hold on blending in in High School, they have to deal with a bully in a non death kind of way. But if they're anything, it's imaginative. Rated M for language and possible sexual content if I keep going with it.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Okay so as the summary says, this story is based in the "Necessary Evil" AU, where Autumn and Lucas are a Sophmore and Junior in High School respectively. I'm planning on doing a story later with them that will be much darker in tone but when I make up characters like these, sometimes I just like to get a feel for them. See how they interact in a story that isn't the story I'm planning on writing and all. This is one of those stories. Pretty much exists so I get a feeling for how their respective psychoses affect their personalities and how they react to people. So...yeah...that's all you really need to know. Though I guess if you can't be bothered to read "Necessary Evil" or you have and don't completely remember it, basically it's a story where Mindy's pregnant and insists on having the baby despite the dangers it would face and childhood it wouldn't have since she'd absolutely train it as soon as possible. Though she went a bit...gung ho in the sense that she trained them on everything as soon as they could absorb the information. So...they were killing and torturing before they really even developed a morality yet so...yeah...not the best idea but it did save them from being killed once so there's that. Anyway, that's all you need to know. Enjoy the story.)_

The sound of bodies colliding rang through the cafeteria followed by the inevitable tray of food falling to the floor.

"What the _fuck_?! Watch where you're going, Cunty Smurf! I know it has to be hard to see over that gigantic fucking forehead of yours but at least put forth the effort!" A pretty brunette snarled after checking to make sure that none of the offending tray's contents ended up on her clothing, which looked way too expensive for school. Sure, she'd been the one who hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking, but she was also pretty and popular so who was actually at fault wasn't important.

"…sorry Ashleigh…" Autumn mumbled, trying to quickly gather up all of the food that scattered over the floor back onto the tray.

"Pfft! Whatever. I don't want any of the food here anyway. It's fucking gross." Ashleigh bumped Autumn back down on the floor causing the tray to spill yet again as she walked by, the sound of her heels echoing through the room. As Ashleigh left, so did three others, each giving Autumn a look of disgust for her grievance against their fearless leader. Only two of them gave a look of apology. And those were the two males in her posse. And as soon as they gave it, Ashleigh's glare made them lose it just as quickly as they left the cafeteria and headed to the parking lot.

This wasn't exactly a new thing for Autumn. Ashleigh picked on her all the time for the slightest reasons. Sure, she wasn't the only one, but she got a feeling that Ashleigh has it in for her specifically for some reason. A few hours later, Autumn was waiting by the bleachers on the football field as one of Ashleigh's group walked up to her.

"You're still fucking her, right?" Autumn asked.

Lucas paused, looking shocked for a fraction of a second before any sense of an emotion on his face suddenly left him. "I never told you I was fucking her."

Autumn rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to, numbnuts. Every time that bitch is mean to me and you pretend like it bothers you, she immediately gives you a look to enforce her ownership back on you. She makes sure that you know that if you take my side over hers she won't fuck you anymore. It's all in the micro-expressions."

"I'm fully aware of this. You are not the only one who can read them." Lucas calmly responded.

"God, I just want to kill that bitch! That cocky fucking expression. I'd like to see how cocky she is once she starts losing some limbs." Autumn slowly licked her lips. "I'd start with her fingernails."

"You will do no such thing." Lucas replied sternly.

"Oh fuck you! Just because she's good in the sack-"

"First off," Lucas interrupted. "Her sexual performance is merely adequate. I've experienced better. Secondly, my sexual relationship with Ashleigh has nothing to with me forbidding your proposed attack. You enjoy killing too much. You always make a show of it. You'll draw attention, either with her screams or with the mangled excuse for a corpse that you'd leave behind. That is unacceptable. Living here is pleasing enough for me. I have no wish to move."

"Only if they find the body…" Autumn mumbled.

"Thirdly," Lucas continued, paying no attention to Autumn's comment. "Ashleigh is a very high profile person. We avoid high profile-"

"Avoid?!" Autumn growled. "You're literally _fucking her_! You're not even her goddamn boyfriend!"

"I portray myself as a nobody. I go to school, learn my education, and go home. I do my best to just blend into other students. You know this." Lucas clarified. "Ashleigh was the one who showed an interest in me. It would raise more attention if I turned her down. And if I turned down her sexual advances, she would draw more attention to me out of spite."

"And yet, she draws attention to me because of that." Autumn grumbled, crossing her arms. "Funny how it's fine if I'm the one getting it up the ass."

Lucas blinked before continuing, "Your situation is unfortunate. And due to your explosive anger if nothing else, if I could lessen the stress of your situation then I would. Unfortunately, the source of her particular dislike of you is out of my control."

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Because she's a bitch and doesn't like that I'm your sister?"

"No," Lucas shook her head. "It has nothing to do with me. It's because her boyfriend is attracted to you."

Autumn snapped her head to Lucas, "Matt?! Matt wants to fuck me?"

"I'd suppose so. Ironically, I think it started as sympathy when she was as mean to you as she was to everyone else and as soon as she realized that he was attracted to you, it just made her focus more on you, which only made him notice you more. Its an interesting case of cause and effect."

"Cause and-?" Autumn pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Sometimes her brother's practical way of looking at things really pissed her off. She took a deep breath and absorbed the new information. "Okay…so…I can't kill her…can I at do _something_? Fuck with her head so I at least feel justified with how much she hates me?"

"I feel anything you would do would draw more attention to us." Lucas stated bluntly.

"Not as much as seeing how many times I can wrap her spine around the flagpole before she stops breathing…" Autumn mumbled, licking her lips again. But there wasn't a response and in a conversation like this, especially with Lucas, silence was very bad. Her head darted to look at her brother, who was giving her an expression she was more familiar with than she liked to admit. The other thing she hated to admit was how much fear that expression put through her each and every time.

"Lucas…I'm your sister. You _love_ me, remember? We've been over this."

"I do love you." Lucas said, thoughtfully. "I'm just thinking that logically, killing you makes the most sense. You're not as high profile. In fact, we go out of our way to be unnoticeable. If this situation puts you in so much agony-"

"If you kill me, even if you make it look like an accident, the police will look into our family, who has a lot to hide. And our parents love us too. They want us both alive, right? They're emotional. If they lose one of us, they'll get reckless on patrol or something. Whereas people expect high school drama. It draws attention in small bursts but it's still normal, more or less." Autumn tried to remain as calm as possible as she covered all her bases. Lucas was a _very_ good liar. She needed to be positive he agreed with her. Her life depended on it. She couldn't just prove her point, she had to logically destroy his argument.

Lucas looked up, pondering. "Fair enough. What do you have in mind?"

"Guys…like to take a girl's virginity, right? That's a thing?" Autumn asked, still keeping an eye on Lucas just in case.

"That is correct." Lucas nodded. "Though personally, I've never understood the appeal. An experienced person would give a better performance and would be more enjoyable in theory. I'd previously assumed it was to groom a girl with no sexual habits into someone who suits you but most guys who blatantly search put virgins only want them that one time. Wait…are you asking this because-"

"I'm planning on giving Matt my cherry? You bet your ass." Autumn grinned widely. "Even if he didn't want me after, I'd know I took him from her for-"

"Actually, Matt isn't like that. He prefers a personal connection. To have intercourse with him, he would have to be romantically unattached from Ashleigh."

Autumn sneered. "I'd have to _date_ him?" She then moaned thoughtfully. "I can work with that, I guess. Just means I'd have to steal him from her more…thoroughly. So what do I have to do to be more attractive to get his attention?"

Lucas shrugged, which was an odd gesture for him. "From what I've been able to gather, boys already find you attractive."

Autumn blinked in surprise, her head snapping to her older brother. "They _what_? Since when? No one ever hits on me. I was starting to think my forehead really was as repulsive as Ashleigh makes it out to be."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "It's not that big. It's just slightly bigger than average. Your bangs make it a non issue. It's the only thing that Ashleigh can pick at you for. That and your height, which most guys take as a benefit anyway. Guys come to me to find out more about you all the time."

There was an obvious pause between them before Autumn continued. "And you tell them…?"

"That you're overly religious and saving yourself sexually speaking for marriage." Lucas replied.

Autumn's eyes bulged. "You _what_?" She immediately found herself more curious than upset. With most brothers who'd do this, it would be so their friends aren't fucking their sister, but with Lucas…there was a logical reason to be her 'boy shield'. "…Why?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious. "Because I'm fully aware of what stimulates you sexually and I'm not entirely sure that they would survive the experience."

To her brother's surprise, Autumn stifled a loud laugh. "Okay, fair point." Regaining herself, Autumn continued, "However, I'd need Matt alive for the plan to work and if I killed him, you might kill me for blowing our cover so it's all a moot point. I'll behave."

"You're forgetting something." Lucas pointed out. "Should you successfully seduce Matt from Ashleigh, I'd still be with her group. She'd probably get closer with me to spite you. I have no interest in being popular."

Autumn groaned, leaning back as she thought. "Well…okay, what if…I'm fine with that. I'm your loving sister. I just want you to be happy. I could even try to be friends with her when you two are official. And then the only way she could hurt me is to brutally dump you."

This time Lucas blinked, taking in the new information. "I think that would be acceptable by me. Okay, I'll allow your plan."

"Okay, so…what do I need to practice? Sexually speaking. Like, what doesn't Ashleigh do?" Autumn asked with a focused look.

"Um…" Lucas stumbled around his words, something extremely out of character for him. "I don't think that's necessary information. Matt would care more about your personality."

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! If he's attracted to me because I'm a victim, I already have an in and I can find out his hobbies and shit on my own. I need to know the sex stuff to seal the deal. Make sure I'm better than Ashleigh in every way but still stay…innocent…" Her eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is up with you? Just tell me what you don't like about the bitch sexually? Is she too kinky? Not kinky enough? Does she just lay there? Is her pussy not tight? Details!"

There was an awkward pause before Lucas sighed. "I think talking to you about detailed sexual situations that are connected to both of us makes me very uncomfortable."

There was another pause. "Talking with me about fucking freaks you out?"

"I should not have said that outloud." Lucas stated to himself, seeing Autumn's growing smile.

"No. No you should _not_. Too late now though." She said, gleefully. Nothing _ever_ disturbed Lucas. He was basically a robot. It was like he'd just handed her a gun with ammunition and said he couldn't see out of his left eye. But business before pleasure. "Suck it up, though. I need this information."

Lucas sighed. "I'm not exactly the best person to ask this question."

Autumn rolled her eyes again. "No shit, Sherlock. I'm fully aware that you could care less about sex. Same here, but it's means to an end. You know what she's like in the sack and you know what guys generally want in the sack, so spill."

There was yet another long pause before Lucas finally answered. "She hates to perform fellatio."

"So, suck his dick." Autumn nodded. "I can do that…It kinda works with me being a prude. If I'm 'saving myself' and all, blowing him and handjobs and shit could be a gateway into it."

"I've never understood that logic either." Lucas sighed. "If you're stimulating a penis until it orgasms, it's a form of sex no matter what justifications you is to prove it otherwise."

Autumn perked up suddenly. "Speaking of which, we're in agreement that Mom and Dad can't know about this?"

Lucas blew out a puff of air. "That you're planning to lose your virginity for the sake of petty revenge against a girl who's bullying you? Yes, I'd say that's a wise choice. Mom would kick your ass, Dad would scold you and then Mom would kick your ass again."

Autumn threw back her head into another laugh. "And then ground me forever. But yeah, this is just between us. So…suck Matt's dick, probably swallow. Gross, but whatever. Anything else I should do?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "I can't tell. Are you genuinely asking or are you're just trying to make me uncomfortable?"

"Honestly?" Autumn grinned wickedly. "A little of Column A…"

 _(A/N: And there you have it. It was actually pretty fun playing with these characters in a more...joyful setting. While I wouldn't say going forward with this and actually doing the plan is necessary, I kinda want to do it just so there could be some more interactions and we can get a better feel of how different Autumn and Lucas are with each other and how they are with literally everyone else. Even Dave and Mindy don't know exactly how...sociopathic Lucas is or exactly how psychopathic Autumn is. They both caught on really quick that they needed to play ball at least somewhat even with them, so the only ones that know the extent of how fucked up they are are Autumn and Lucas themselves, who see it as completely normal. They grew up with each other, so they know how to deal with each other's eccentricities. But yeah, I'm kinda tempted to keep going with this story even though I have a good feel for the characters. Would anyone be down for that?)_


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn's eyes remained transfixed on the screen if the laptop, bobbing her head as if she were listening to music, the headphones swaying with her movements. While there was music, that was far from the point of the…activity that she was watching. She thought the whole thing was kind of ridiculous really. At what point did someone decide, you know where this penis would fit? In my mouth! That's a great idea.

It made her chuckle slightly thinking about the first time it happened and the first time someone told another person about it. Was it even a girl? Maybe a guy was responsible for the first blowjob. Who knows? One thing she knew she didn't have to worry about was having a gag reflex. Her and Lucas had been trained to swallow things if they needed to hide them. She had that part fully under control. It was just getting an idea of techniques.

Autumn was snapped out of her research as the right side of her headphones was pulled and she heard a loud throat clearing. Her eyes immediately snapped to Dave, raising his eyebrows into a 'Really?' expression, causing Autumn to jump even more, instinctively trying to get away from this situation as quickly as possible but running into a literal wall since her bed was placed against the wall in her room.

Unfortunately, this quick movement caused the headphone jack to pop out of the laptop and the unmistakable sound of dick sucking rang throughout the room until Dave paused the video himself. Nobody moved. Nobody talked. They just let the awkward wash over them like a shower.

Dave visibly sighed and took a seat at the edge of the bed, patting next to him.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you. You can just pretend you saw nothing like a good Dad." Autumn grumbled, hugging her knees.

"Oh I'm _strongly_ tempted." Dave muttered. "But-"

"MOOOOOOM!" Autumn cried out in sheer terror. "DAD'S TRYING TO HAVE A SEX TALK WITH ME!"

Dave groaned loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even though she was downstairs, Dave could tell she'd killed her mother. Mindy was going to die from a lack of oxygen from laughing too hard. Between the waves of her laughing fit, Dave clearly heard 'you can handle it' and something about diagrams. With Mindy's vote of confidence, Dave continued, "We let you use that laptop. We are fully aware of what's on the internet. I'm not going to tell you…not to look at that sort of thing, just-"

"I know anatomy, Dad." Autumn hid her face between her knees as she spoke. "You _know_ that I know. I know what goes where. I know that if I ever have sex that I should be sure to use protection. Please, please, _please_ just let this end before it gets any more fucking awkward…"

"Swear jar!" Dave said immediately, however those two words were also said by Lucas in the next room.

"Stop eavesdropping, you creep!" Autumn yelled back.

"Eavesdropping nothing!" Lucas called back. "I'm _recording_! This conversation is going to be worth more than gold!"

"DAAAAD!" Autumn complained.

Dave was currently fighting the urge to just leave now while he still had some sanity left. But nooooo he had to be a responsible parent. "I'll get the recording, Sweety."

"And the backups. He always makes backups of everything. Creepy bastard."

"Swear jar!" Dave and Lucas said in unison again.

"I don't need your help, Lucas! I got this!" Dave called out.

"Don't forget to tell her that the pill isn't 100% or I wouldn't be here!" Lucas yelled.

"Goddammit, Mindy…" Dave groaned to himself. "You don't have to tell them everything."

"How come we have to put money in the swear jar when you and Mom don't?" Autumn pouted.

Dave grinned. "Because we pay the bills so we can say whatever the fuck we want. Hypocrisy is part of being an adult. When you start paying bills, we can negotiate."

Autumn scowled. "I can pay bills."

"Stolen drug money doesn't count." Dave could see the wheels turning and cut them off immediately. "Nor does stolen weapon money or anything you get off criminals or 'find' in a safehouse. You have to earn it at work while keeping your grades up."

"Son of a biscuit…" Autumn grumbled.

"Was that so hard?" Dave smiled warmly, and pet her head. "Now, as I was saying. Nice try with the distraction but we're still having this discussion."

"But Dad…"

"And we're rolling again…" Lucas muttered from his room.

"LUCAS!" Autumn shrieked.

Dave sighed and continued. "I just want you to know that _that_ ," Dave pointed to the image still frozen on Autumn's screen. "-isn't real."

Autumn glared for everything she was worth. "What? You mean that it isn't normal for a girl to go out of her way to gag on a 10 inch cock as thick as my fist?"

There was a silence between the two of them as Dave just had to admit that Autumn won with that line, especially since she was currently holding up her fist in demonstration. You couldn't pay him to finish this conversation. "That's three total for the swear jar."

"I know…" She grumbled.

"Dinner's almost ready." With that said, Dave got up and went across the hallway to Lucas's room. "What did I tell you about bugging your sister's room?"

"I did it to keep her safe! Not my fault she keeps giving me blackmail material." Lucas defended.

"So selfless." Dave rolled his eyes. "Give it. And after dinner you're removing all the bugs."

"But Daaaad…"

"Luke, I am your father. Now. Fork it over."

"That's not even the line, Dad… It's 'No, Luke. I am your father',"

"Doesn't matter. I like saying it that way. Stop trying to distract me. Give it."

"You're a single child. You don't know what this recording means to me."

"And the backups. Your mother will search after too and you know what happens if she catches you in a lie." It was all in the phrasing. Mindy didn't care if they lied about something…mostly…but if she caught them in the lie it was their ass.

"Yes, Dad…" Lucas grumbled, handing over the small device. All of a sudden the fire alarm started going off and the two males grinned at each other.

"NOT A WORD! NOT A MOTHERFUCKING WORD!" Mindy yelled from downstairs.

"I think dinner's done." Lucas chuckled.

"Well done…" Dave rolled his eyes, heading down to help his culinarily troubled wife.

Lucas appeared in Autumn's doorway after Dave left. When they weren't sure who could hear them, the siblings used sign language to be safe. 'Well played. Even I almost believed you got caught accidentally,'

'Safest bet.' Autumn signed, taking a more comfortable position on the bed. 'They both monitor my browser history even if I delete it so I might as well use that to my advantage. I'm interested in sex at the same time I'm looking up Matt's social media. Won't come out of nowhere when we start dating.'

'Agreed.' Lucas signed back.

'Do you and Ashleigh fuck at school?' Autumn suddenly asked.

'I don't see why that's important one way or another.' Lucas gave Autumn a look.

'It is, actually. If you're fucking her then I'll have time with Matt.'

Lucas nodded. 'Fair point. Okay, I'll let you know if I am. You know…you're actually really good at planning when you're motivated.'

Autumn rolled her eyes. 'I prefer to crack skulls and see what comes out. But since you won't let me, this is still an attack so I'm going to make it as brutal as possible.' Putting the headphone jack back in, Autumn resumed the video she'd been watching.

'Dad thinks that was awkward. I wonder what he'd think if he knew what you actually qualify as pornography.' Lucas pondered, causing Autumn to stifle a laugh.

'Don't degrade it by comparing it to this.' Autumn pointed to the screen in a display of faux offense at the comparison. 'Torture is an art form. I put a lot of effort into doing it right. I really like looking back at my work. Not my fault it gets me so wet.'

'And we're done here.' Lucas sighed, turning his back and heading back to his room knowing Autumn wouldn't call after him. He could hear her snickering behind him. While Lucas had never judged her peculiar…affection…for watching her very in-depth torture sessions on criminals that merited the…extra care, he did think that she was basically keeping trophies which were a trail if anyone found her hiding place for them. He only allowed it because it was a damn good hiding place. He helped her make it himself.

"Autumn! Lucas! Your burnt dinner is ready!" Dave called up.

"Fuck you, Dave! You're cooking dinner tomorrow!" Mindy growled back.

"Burnt food. It's how you know it's made with love. Or negligence." Lucas put on a grin as he made his way down the stairs, not sure if he could be seen yet but always erring on the side of caution.

"I heard that, Smartass!" Mindy snapped, folding her arms as Dave and Autumn chuckled.

* * *

You know when your day is just an unlucky shit show? You need to avoid one person or thing and that's exactly what you keep consistently running into? Phase 1 of Autumn's plan was engineering just that. She kept running into Ashleigh between classes and made sure that her own gaze lingered longingly on Matt just enough to seem casual and somewhat accidental.

Now that she knew what it was that was triggering Ashleigh, it was so much easier to do it on purpose. Of course, it did occur to her that she could do the opposite. Find a way to make herself unappealing to Matt and problem gone. However, this wasn't about ending the problem. It was about stealing Ashleigh's things.

Of course, the more she was provoked, the more vicious Ashleigh became. She wasn't much for violence on the whole. She was more emotional abuse kind of girl. Any flaw, especially ones that couldn't be changed became an object of attack. Autumn was reminded of a Hyena. Always in packs. Feeds on the weak. Laughs at its victims.

Autumn wondered what that would make her. A lion pretending to be weak just so it can wound the head Hyena purely to humiliate it? Lions don't do that. You fuck with them, you die. You come across them when they're hungry, you die. You're in eyeshot when they're pissed, you die. Simple. To the point. Cause and effect. Action, reaction. But they don't have to worry about being killed by another lion for their actions, so…in her case, wounding will have to do.

Autumn felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she quickly glanced at it. It had to be Lucas since the only ones who had her number were her parents, who wouldn't message her during school, and Lucas. She nodded as she read the information she needed. Matt was alone and would be for a while since Ashleigh and Lucas were apparently taking advantage of the freedom they had for various activities during gym. Autumn was pretty sure that the gym teacher didn't expect anyone to be burning off calories that way but even she had to admit that it was pretty slick. Not like ditching gym was exactly rare or noticed. But the point was that they'd be late after class ended.

Autumn clicked her pen, finishing her quiz quickly. It wasn't that much of a chore. People complained about them but all you had to do was read the damn book. Personally, she had already finished it. She was a fan of Frankenstein's monster. He gave his creator a chance, his creator screwed the pooch and had his life ruined because of it. Cause…effect. Frankenstein should have just given him the damn companion. He was in no position to negotiate. He had no leverage whatsoever, but people are stupid and have a tendency of thinking they're more important than they are. Entitled idiots.

Changing her focus, Autumn remembered where Matt's class was and the route he would take to the gym to rejoin the Ashleigh posse. It wouldn't be much of a chore to intercept him by himself. After the bell rang, it was showtime. She looked around suspiciously as if doing everything in her power to not run into Ashleigh again while simultaneously moving as quickly as possible. This led her directly into a literal collision course with Matt.

Autumn's eyes bulged with recognition and a look of utter defeat was clear on her face as she looked around for Ashleigh.

"It's okay," Matt reassured, clearly embarrassed. "She's not here."

'I know,' Autumn thought, mentally rolling her eyes. 'Because Lucas is currently fucking her.' However this thought never reached her face, which just looked as mentally exhausted and pitiful as she could muster.

"I…know this doesn't help but…I try to get her to leave you alone. I really do. I don't…know what she has against you specifically." Matt said sympathetically with a sigh.

From what Autumn understood of the situation, that was almost comical. Clearly the more he tried to "help", the more attention he drew to her. Nice enough guy but clearly not too bright.

Autumn just looked up at him silently as if she wanted to say something in response but wasn't sure how to phrase it. When she bumped into him, she made sure that she landed in an unintentionally sexual pose. Even the way her dress rested was showing more of her legs than she usually did. She was slightly out of breath, suggestively panting. Just enough to give him a preview and simultaneously make him feel really bad about enjoying it under the circumstances.

Matt's eyes did slightly bulge and he visibly gulped, so the extra seductive effort didn't go to waste. "Er…let me help you up." He offered, holding out his hand.

This time, Autumn's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting any actual touching this soon. She took his hand and let him help her, while mentally yelling to herself, 'Blush! Blush, damn you! Fucking blush!' Autumn could feel the heat growing in her face, showing that it was working. "Th…thanks…" She finally responded, shyly. She echoed his early reaction to how she fell, with a gulp and clear indication that she wasn't used to someone holding her hand like that.

Matt cleared his throat uncomfortably and let her go, trying not to pay too much attention to her as she fixed her dress, making herself presentable again. "Don't mention it…" He mumbled.

Autumn opened her lips as if she were about to say something, drawing his attention to them and then made him wait for it. After enough silence she started, "Why-…?" And that was it. She let Matt finish the endless possibilities of the unasked question in his head. "It's…nothing….nevermind. Thanks again." She murmured quickly, turned around and walked away. There was a temptation to sway her hips a bit to make sure he was looking at her ass but from her research if a guy likes you and you walk away and he's into that, he's _going to look at your ass_. Done deal. No point in the extra effort. She didn't want to overplay her hand.

It can't look like she's trying to seduce him to anyone but Ashleigh when the time comes. Less is more. And so far everything was going according to plan. First contact, successful. Now for phase 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Two unexpected things happened after first contact. One was troublesome and the other…somewhat made up for it. The first unexpected thing was that Matt specifically sought Autumn out and secretly gave her intel on Ashleigh's classes so that Autumn wouldn't run into her except for lunch and their occasional mutual class. She _had_ to avoid her now or it would be suspicious.

The second thing however, was that this meant he knew _her_ schedule and he went out of his way to talk to her when Ashleigh wasn't around. She assumed it was to prove that he wasn't a bad guy, his girlfriend was. This did lead her to a question that she was genuinely curious about.

"Why do you even-?" Autumn started and then sighed, shaking the question off.

"Ugh! Autumn! I hate it when you do that." Matt groaned, stopping and making Autumn stop with him. "Finish your question. Finish it. _Please_. Drives me crazy!" He pleaded, his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

Autumn let out a giggle. "Stop it! You're making me jiggle." Truth be told, Autumn didn't exactly have…loads to jiggle. But when she was shook, there was some jiggle and she wanted Matt to be aware of it. He was being very friendly and that was good, but she didn't want to be friend-zoned. She also wanted to make sure that to anyone who saw them together that they looked like a couple. Sure Matt made sure that Ashleigh wasn't around when they were together but they were still together at _school_. There was no way that they wouldn't be seen and that the information wouldn't get to Ashleigh. It confirmed her earlier thoughts about Matt. Nice guy, not too bright.

Either way, the point was that after Autumn's comment, Matt's eyes glanced down and cleavage ahoy. It was classy cleavage but it was still there and he saw it. To his credit, he immediately looked at her face and stopped shaking her.

"I was going to say…you know Ashleigh is a horrible person. You _know_ that. Lucas likes being popular, but you don't seem to care one way or the other. You hate how she treats people. You're ashamed of it, even. So…why are you dating her?" Autumn looked up expectantly for the answer.

Matt blushed, letting go of Autumn entirely. "Because…she's not mean to _me_. She treats me different than everyone else. I know it sounds really selfish but… It makes me feel special. Stupid, I know…"

Autumn smiled kindly. "It's not stupid. We all want to feel special. I'm glad you get to have that. You deserve it. I just wish it was with someone you could enjoy without feeling ashamed of it. If I had a boyfriend, I'd want to shout it from the mountains like Ron Burgundy."

Matt's eyes bulged and he focused on Autumn with glee. "I _love_ that movie!"

'I know.' Autumn mentally said, while verbally she just grinned, "It's one of my favorites. Was kind of bummed at the sequel."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Ugh! The problems with sequels like that is they're so focused on nostalgia, they forget to tell a new story with new jokes."

"I did love the shots at 24 hour news stations though." Autumn pointed out, glad that she didn't have to watch all those ridiculous movies for nothing.

Matt threw back his head into a big laugh. "Agreed. What other kinds of movies are you into?"

Autumn tried not to grin. These were date questions as far as she was familiar with in concept. It was a good sign. "Mostly stupid comedies. I like action and horror as well."

Matt's eyes bulged again. "You like horror movies too?"

This was good. It was easing her out of the innocent church girl situation. The funny thing was that this wasn't even a lie. She really did like scary movies, especially gorey ones. The fact that Matt loved them and Ashleigh hates them was a bonus. Autumn grinned back. "What's your favorite?"

"Classic Freddy." Matt easily answered. "Scared the ever loving shit out of me when I was younger. Couldn't sleep for 2 days. What about you? What's your favorite?"

'A Serbian Film' Autumn mentally answered. Of course, as true as that was, she couldn't say it outloud. He might actually try to watch it.

 _(A/N: Just a warning for anyone who has never heard of A Serbian Film and thinks 'Oo Scary movie I've never heard of. Must watch!' There is a reason that it is Autumn's favorite. I watched it on a dare. Do NOT watch that movie lol. It might be the worst movie I've ever seen, despite how well shot it was and how well it got its point across at making the audience as uncomfortable as possible. Don't even Wiki the plot. If you're really curious then read reviews lol. That will tell you all you need to know and if you're still curious then you can watch it. That is all lol.)_

"I've never seen classic Freddy." She replied. "Only the goofy later stuff. I really liked The Exorcist and The Conjuring though."

"Nice!" Matt gave an approving nod, until the other part of what she said sank in. "You've never seen classic Freddy? Oh you poor thing. We have got to hang out more out of school."

Autumn grinned and playfully poked Matt's nose. "Well _one_ of us has a girlfriend who's only nice to _them_ so that might be a little difficult." Autumn tried not to revel in the obvious disappointment in Matt's face. This was actually working! Holy shit! "I have gym now. I'll catch you tomorrow though. We can talk scary comedies then." She winked, practically skipping away, knowing full well that she had an audience of one watching her leave very intently.

To be honest, Autumn hated gym. It should be what she excels at but she wasn't supposed to really excel at anything. If she started outrunning everyone or easily climbing the rope using just her arms it would be suspicious. So she did what most of the girls did during the period. She hid away and pretended she was playing soccer in the far out field or something. The teacher didn't really pay attention unless you weren't in your gym uniform.

Overall it was pretty uneventful. The calm before the shitstorm as it was. Once she heard the piercing whistle signifying that it was time to get changed. As usual, Autumn took her time. She was supposed to be really shy, so changing in front of other people would be awkward for her. And that rang the same for her shower. Should it be a particularly hot day like today or if she couldn't get by without doing some kind of activity, she tried to be the last to shower as well. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary to be so slow that she'd always be the last one to leave.

Autumn was immediately on edge when she got to her locker. It had been forced open. She could see that from the distance. Looking around, she didn't see anyone else there so she made her way cautiously towards it, already pretty sure that whatever happens, Ashleigh had something to do with it. This was pretty much confirmed when she found her dress. Or it might be better to say, she found the tatters that used to resemble a dress. It looked like it massively pissed off a bear.

"Huh…" She muttered to herself, examining the pitiful shreds of cloth. That was when she noticed something else in the locker, making her eyes bulge in surprise. Ashleigh _absolutely_ knew about her secret time with Matt. That and she was most likely waiting for her outside of that door that lead into the hallway. She had to give her props for execution at the very least. This wouldn't have worked if Autumn hadn't taken a shower. She'd have just left in her gym uniform. But her gym uniform seemed to be missing. Possibly waiting for her outside as well.

She had two options and the dress wasn't the better of the two. Autumn continued to take her time. Logically she should be flipping her shit right now at the prospect of having to wear the other outfit. She cocked her head to the side examining it. It was the skimpiest two piece French maid outfit she'd ever seen. And that included the porn she'd watched. Autumn bit back a chuckle at the bold lettering of 'SLUT' written across the apron. Nice touch, if not a bit on the nose.

Autumn sighed and began to put on the poor excuse for an outfit. The skirt could barely even be called a skirt. The apron might have actually covered more. She almost put on the lacey headpiece part until she remembered that she should be furious and embarrassed right now. She wouldn't wear the hat. She might have worn the stockings if they weren't fishnet. If it weren't for the fact that it was absolutely necessary due to the shortness of the skirt, she probably wouldn't have worn the thong either. Autumn looked curiously at the heels. She had great balance. She could probably have worn those. But instead, she broke the heel off of one and carried both shoes as if she'd tried to wear them and failed.

The costume was a little tight but it did fit more or less. Autumn assumed that Ashleigh had either guessed her measurements or that this was ironically hers. Autumn stood and slowly walked towards the exit, working out how she would emotionally respond to what was waiting for her outside.

Autumn was immediately assaulted by a camera flash and the cackle of laughter from Ashleigh. Autumn merely hugged herself and took the berating treatment, her watery eyes looking down at the floor.

"Oh come on. I went through a lot of trouble to get you that outfit." Ashleigh taunted. "You could at least look into the camera. Doesn't she look nice, Matt?"

At Matt's name, Autumn looked up to see her audience. It wasn't as big as she expected. Just a few more than her usual group, Lucas included, giving her the exact bug-eyed expression a brother would give his sister if she was unexpectedly wearing a slutty French maid costume during school. But Autumn's gaze was only on Matt's equally shocked face as she let a few tears fall and only then did she turn to Lucas.

"I'm not going to class like this. Could you please drive me home?" She choked out, trying to be strong through the 'pain'.

"…right…" Lucas mumbled, acknowledging Ashleigh's instant glare at him. He shrugged back at her. "If I don't, she'll call our parents. You do _not_ want that."

Autumn had to make a conscious effort not to show any signs of amusement. She hadn't even thought of that. If that picture spread and her mom found out about it, Ashleigh was dead or at the very least, horrifically maimed. She almost wished that Lucas hadn't been there so she could have started that chain of events. But nevertheless, Lucas left his group and took off his shirt, giving Autumn something to cover up with as the two siblings left the building as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Holy shit!" Autumn practically cackled once the car was in motion and they couldn't be seen. "Why didn't she just gift wrap Matt up for me while she was at it?"

"True…" Lucas stated, "I don't think she thought of the consequences of her actions short of your embarrassment, and Matt's I suppose. It was clearly a shot at him as well."

No longer needing the shirt, Autumn looked over how she filled out the costume. "I was wondering that as well. It was more than just making me admit to being a slut. Why a French maid? He did seem to like how I looked in it at some level even if he felt shitty about the situation."

Lucas nodded. "Absolutely. I'm pretty sure that was hers. I didn't get the best look at her closet the last time I was at her place." He noticed Autumn's expression when he looked over to see if the way for the next turn was clear. "I wouldn't get too attached to it."

"Yeah…" Autumn sighed. "I'll rip it to shreds in a fiery passion of hate when we get home. Such a waste. I do look damn good in it though, don't you think?"

"I have no opinion on that." Lucas muttered. "I am surprised you like it so much. I would have assumed you would find that demeaning."

Autumn chuckled back. "Well I've been called much worse than a slut for doing shit a lot worse than trying to steal someone's boyfriend. Besides, I'm already mid revenge scheme. It's added to the list."

"I meant the outfit in general." Lucas clarified.

"Oh." Autumn looked over herself again. "My civilian persona never shows skin like this. I dunno. It's something new. Kinda thrilling, really."

"If you say so." Lucas said, glancing down as he felt his phone buzzing.

"I'll get that for you." Autumn replied mischievously as she quickly took the phone from her brother's pocket. "You're driving. You can't answer anyway." While Autumn only had family on her phone, she knew for a fact Lucas had more people on his and sure enough, with all the chaos, his phone was going crazy.

"Awwww…" Autumn purred in a mocking tone as she turned to Lucas again. "Ashleigh is very sorry that you had to go home early because of her. She insists that she just got a little carried away and she'll make it up to you and…well damn…I may hate this bitch but she does have a nice rack. Very photogenic."

"Eh." Lucas shrugged. "It's alright."

Autumn chuckled at Lucas's genuine nonchalance. "She wants you to call her when you can. And what do we have here? I didn't know you had Matt's number. He wants you to know that he made Ashleigh delete the pictures she had and he's searching to make sure no one else took any."

"Good." Lucas nodded, approvingly. "It saves me the trouble."

Autumn stuck her tongue out, playfully. "I didn't know you cared."

"The plan is for this to quickly blow over. That will only take longer if there's a provocative photo of my sister all over the school and the net."

"Provocative?" Autumn laughed. "I was on the verge if tears. I know that sort of thing turns _me_ on but that's only because if they aren't crying then I'm not doing my job right." Blinking as the phone buzzed in her hand, Autumn looked at the new message, cocking her head to the side. "We might not agree on her tits, but her ass is definitely sub par. Bitch needs to do some squats or something. Straight up pancake butt."

"She has a complex about that." Lucas replied.

"So naturally, you told her that her ass was glorious." Autumn chuckled.

"I didn't use the word 'glorious' exactly."

"Complimenting a girl's body especially a part that she's self conscious about is exactly how you end up as the other man, Luke. Tsk tsk." Autumn taunted, scrolling up the messages.

"I suppose I should have agreed with her then and suggested she get butt implants?" Lucas stated, slowing down as they reached the house. "Doesn't look like anyone's home yet, thankfully."

Autumn threw back her head into a loud laugh. "Thankfully? Says you. I think trying to explain this to Mom would be hilarious."

Lucas let out a sigh, reaching his hand out to get his phone back. "Of course you do. That wasn't the agreed upon plan, however."

"Relax, Robobro." Autumn taunted with a grin, playfully dropping the phone into his grasp. "I'd prefer to have Ashleigh's non-existent ass fall at my hand. Just saying if we did all of this just to have Mom kill her, which would make us have to move eventually anyway, that would be funny as fuck."

Lucas pulled into the driveway, his face instantly forlorn and uncomfortable. "It's showtime." As far as they knew, there was no audience, but with their parents there was just…no way of knowing. They knew for a fact that the car wasn't bugged. They checked it pretty regularly.

As soon as the car stopped, Autumn ran full force for the house, once again covered in Lucas's shirt, and she didn't stop until she reached her room where she slammed the door and immediately ripped the costume to shreds. It was surprisingly therapeutic. Autumn left her room once she was changed to enter Lucas's, noting that he was on the phone, probably with Ashleigh since school would have let out by now.

'I want to go out tonight.' She signed to him.

"No, I don't hate you now. You just need to remember that she _is_ my sister, you know?" Lucas responded into the phone, doing a double take to make sure he saw the sign right. 'It's a school night. You know we're not allowed to go out on school nights.'

'We're not allowed to get _caught_ going out on school nights.' Autumn corrected. 'We know where they usually go. If you have my back we're less likely to get caught.'

'Or we can wait until the weekend and have none of the risk.' Lucas gave Autumn a stern look. "I'm fully aware of how annoying she is. I live with her, remember? That was a bit much, though. Seriously, if my parents find out about that, there's going to be a _big_ problem."

'I _need_ to go out tonight, Lucas. I'm all…pumped up. I need an outlet. If you don't want to go with me, that's fine. I'd watch my tapes but those are further away and _definitely_ a two person job.' Autumn replied with a silent scowl.

"I'm worried about what they'd do for a reason. You don't know my parents." Lucas gave Autumn a curt nod. 'Fine. We can go out after they leave. But if they aren't patrolling tonight, you have to wait.'

Autumn rolled her eyes and nodded back. That was fair. And if she pushed any further, he might agree and then secretly tranq her. It wouldn't be the first time. 'Thanks bro.'

'Now go away. I need to finish this conversation before Mom and Dad get home.' Lucas signed before turning his attention to the phone again. "I _did_ get your pics. Those were a very…teasing apology…"

'Try not to break your hips on her bony ass.' Autumn signed with a mischievous smirk.

"My favorite? Kind of evil making me choose like that. You almost made me crash as it was." Lucas gave Autumn a blank look. 'I thought I made it clear earlier. Breaking anything on her ass would imply she had more imagination with sexual positions. Now go.'

Autumn stifled her laughter as she left. Criminals beware. If Kick Ass and Hit Girl don't get you, Reaper will.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bingo." Autumn grinned, perched on the edge of the building. If you want a guaranteed baddie or need one in Autumn's case, prostitutes were always the easiest score. Prostitutes make money and they always have to take that money to their pimp. Easy peasy.

Lucas crouched down beside her. While Autumn's costume was fun and practical, Lucas's was purely practical and nothing more. No bells, no whistles. He wore an armored, full-head mask and a solid black tactical gear with a variety of guns on his back and a set of knives in the holsters on his legs. That was it. No insignia. No cape. No theme. He was nobody. And as such, Nobody was the name he took. It suited him.

Autumn's on the other hand had a very clear theme. It was mostly black like Lucas's, but there were bits of red to give it some definition. Her mask left her mouth visible, accented with a hood attached to a long cape which she could cover herself in if she wished. But the hooded, shrouded figure wasn't complete without her trusty hand scythes. She had guns as well but the hand scythes were her babies.

The two heroes watched closely as the women exchanged the money to the much larger man, who seemed more than pleased with his haul. Autumn and Lucas traded a glance as they heard the pimp's name.

"This might be the first time someone would actually fare better against you than if our mother found them." Lucas commented, pulling a rifle from his back and attaching a silencer, as he did with all of his guns.

Autumn chuckled, licking her lips as she eyed her prey. "I don't think 'Big Daddy' down there should get a choice."

"Reaper." Lucas evenly stated. "Prey _always_ gets a choice. You know the rules."

Autumn rolled her eyes, which stood out under her hood, the red contacts doing their job well. She hated giving prey a choice. They almost always chose 'wrong'. But Lucas insisted that if they were going to go hunting, not to protect people but to sate Autumn's compulsions then there needed to be rules that put the evil act in the realm of heroic again. "Fine…"

"You're good to go." Lucas surveyed the area and then took aim on the pimp with the rifle.

"Come on option 2." Autumn muttered to herself, her voice now altered so that it was lower and had a slight echo to it. Once Big Daddy had gotten his 'transactions', he took one of the girls with him and headed further into the alley. "Heh, I thought you weren't supposed to sample your own supply."

"That's drug dealers, not pimps." Lucas stated.

Autumn sighed, forgetting for a moment who'd she'd been talking to. "I know, Nobody. That was the joke." With that, she launched herself off the rooftop, expertly moving silently down until she was right in front of Big Daddy and his 'companion'. He was so distracted by his lady friend, that it took him way longer than it should have to notice that they weren't alone.

"Oh shit!" Big Daddy swore, which drew the attention of the prostitute, who's eyes went wide with recognition and ran for it. Big Daddy tried to do the same but a curved blade around his neck stopped his progress.

"I love pimps." Autumn said with a wide grin. "Do you know why I love pimps?"

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckpleasedon'tkillme." Big Daddy visibly gulped.

"I also love it when my reputation precedes me." Autumn slowly licked her lips, eyeing the pimp up and down but keeping the blade pressed against his neck to keep him nice and paralyzed. "But you didn't answer my question. I guess that's okay, all things considered. The reason I love pimps is because you're all so damn _easy_. You treat women…human fucking beings…like they're your property. Not only that. It's like they owe _you_ for letting you take advantage of them. You're all fucking scum. So I have a question for you, Scum. You better answer me this time. What's my name?"

Big Daddy gulped again, the blade forcing him against the wall and giving him no room to run. "R-r-r-r-reaper…"

Autumn's eyes widened almost a little too widely. "That's very good. And what's yours?"

"S-scum?"

Autumn threw back her head into a laugh before she regained herself. "Now now, that's not what those girls were calling you. What's your name?"

There was a pause as Big Daddy was clearly considering not answering that question. Autumn loosened his lips by putting the point of her other hand scythe against his crotch. "Big Daddy!" He blurted out.

"No! That is _not_ your name! Big Daddy was a true hero and you're a scum pimp piece of shit!" Autumn removed the scythe from his groin and placed it on her belt once again. And in a swift movement, also removed the blade from his neck and sank the point hard in-between his shoulder and his arm. With her other hand, she muffled his screams. Even the muffled screaming was enough for her, Autumn's eyes widening and her teeth flashing from her wide smile.

"What is your name?" Autumn purred almost lustfully into his ear as the pimp squirmed and whimpered, looking between Autumn's gleeful expression and then to the blade embedded in his shoulder. Autumn almost moaned as she slowly forced the scythe deeper. "You see all those jagged bits on the other side of the blade?" She drew his attention to the top part of the blade. "It's designed to do soooo much more damage when I pull it out than when I…push it in. So the more you make me repeat myself, the more it's going to hurt and the less likely you'll ever be able to use that arm again."

"Charles!" He finally shrieked when Autumn released his mouth. "Charles Bernard! Please, for the love of God, _stop_!"

As Charles begged, Autumn slowly licked her lips, savoring the pain she was inflicting, drinking it all in. "Charles. Charles, Charles, Charles. I like it. It suits you. Now…because I like you…I'm going to give you a choice. I like to call it the pussy choice and the man choice." Autumn stopped moving the scythe and even let go of it, causing gravity to prove her earlier point that it hurts more coming out than going in. Her red eyes gleamed at his agony as she continued,

"Now your first choice is that you choose another career. As a thank you to me for not just straight up murdering your ass, you become a stand-up human being. Big Daddy dies and Charles Bernard is reborn as not a shit stain. And to make this clear, I don't just mean you getting a legit job. All those girls you take advantage of? You _help_ them.

"Rehab, therapy, I don't give a shit if they just need a hug or for someone to shoe shop with them, you do that shit. They're your responsibility. They're relapses and fuck-ups are yours. You want to be their daddy? Fine. It's on you to get them to support themselves until they don't need you anymore." Autumn scowled as she gave this option before her grin reemerged.

"But that would be really hard, right? And so embarrassing. I know. Change is difficult. There's a reason I call that the pussy option. But you look like a man to me. A big, strong man who doesn't want to help those whores. So the man option, which is my personal favorite if you can't tell, is that I put you through an _inhuman_ amount of pain. I'm very good at what I do and I take a lot of pride in it. No questions. No reprieves. Just hours and hours of me just fucking your shit all up.

"And then…assuming you're still sane, I'll drop you off at the hospital. I'll let you heal up for a bit. And then I make you the same offer. But…if I'm being honest…I get a little…overexcited the second time around. A guy wanting me to spend that much time with them. It makes me happy. Happy between my legs, you know what I mean? I tend to break my toys if I play with them too much."

Autumn smiled lazily as she regained her grip on the scythe, making Charles wince in pain. "So Charlie…what are you? A pussy or a man?"

"….a pussy…totally a pussy…" Charles coughed out, the expression on his face showing that he clearly got what kind of psycho bitch he was dealing with.

Autumn, on the other hand, visibly pouted. "Oh, come on. Charlie, I thought we were making a connection here. I like manly men. They scream the loudest when I hammer a nail into their balls. The look of fear and horror is just…orgasmic… Don't you want to make me happy?"

Charles frantically shook his head. "No…no… I'm…I'm a pussy…."

Autumn sighed. "Fine. If that's what you want. In that case I should probably tell you that you won't see me…but I _will_ be watching. A big bad dog fighter tried to cheat my system once. He had his brother run the fights instead." She smiled widely as the story continued. "I made him watch as his brother was eaten alive by rats. It takes for-fucking-ever but I'll be damned if it doesn't get results! I like getting inventive. I have to make it worse than the man option, you know? You sure you're a pussy? Why don't you try being a man? See how you like it?"

Charles just slowly shook his head with a large gulp and a tired wince from the pain in his shoulder.

Autumn sighed once more. "If you insist." She then suddenly covered his mouth again, making the former pimp start to panic. "Shhhhh. I still have to take out my scythe and then you're free to go, little pussy. If I were you, I'd keep pressure on your wound, rush immediately to the hospital and pray I didn't fuck up any nerves or arteries." Autumn wasn't able to suppress her giggle while Charles's panic only rose as he looked in sheer horror at the blade. "Take deep breaths okay? It's like a band-aid. One swift motion. I'm going to pull out on three, okay? One….two….two and a half…two and three quarters…" And with a sadistic grin, Autumn reclaimed her weapon.

* * *

"Was all of that really necessary?" Lucas asked when Autumn returned to the rooftop.

"It made me feel better." Autumn replied, with a shrug. She blinked at Lucas's expression. It was in his body language more than his face, which you couldn't even make out from his mask. It reminded her that she needed to give him more than that. "He'll remember the fear of me, sure. But that'll fade. Even if he gets to the hospital in time, he _will_ remember the pain. Every time he moves that arm or uses that shoulder, he'll remember our deal. And if that doesn't work…I pay him another visit. Yeah, I was a little…overzealous…but it works. Win/win."

Lucas put the rifle on his back again, clearly satisfied with that answer. "We should get home. You're covered in blood and you need time to clean it off before our parents get home."

Autumn frowned slightly. She wasn't _that_ bloody. So she had some blood splatter on her face and some on her costume and a few chunks of flesh on one of her scythes. So what? The night was still young. Almost as if the night heard her mental complaint, gunshots echoed, drawing both vigilantes' attention. Autumn knew what her brother would say and she readied a counter. "There could be innocents. Innocents we could have saved if we hadn't gone home."

"You just want an excuse to kill without needing to give them a choice." Lucas replied evenly. He was still tensed, looking in the direction the shots came from and gauging how much of a threat they were.

"Well…yeah." Autumn admitted. "Doesn't make me wrong."

Lucas paused, glancing between Autumn and where new shots were now coming from. "We do a quick pass. Quick."

Autumn's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Sir, yes sir." And with that she leapt into action, her brother trailing close behind.

* * *

Oddly enough, the thing that made school difficult was that Autumn was borderline giddy. Everything was going according to plan. She even got to torture and kill some assholes last night. It was all perfect. But her social camouflage was supposed to be beyond distraught and even more withdrawn than usual.

"Autumn!" Matt called out as soon as he saw her.

Autumn had gotten extremely good at blushing on cue, and this was no exception. Her face immediately went beet red and she let Matt see a flash of longing, but that was quickly replaced with frustration and anger, leading Autumn to turn her back on him and storm away dramatically.

"Autumn please! I didn't know she was going to do that! Please, let me explain!" Matt pleaded, chasing after her.

Autumn timed it perfectly. She let him follow her and forced him to chase faster and faster, letting him get just close enough that when she suddenly stopped and whipped around to face him, he damn near plowed into her. Glancing over his shoulder, she also saw Ashleigh's hair for a fraction of a second behind one of the lockers. Autumn had led Matt here so that they'd have some privacy and Lucas couldn't fault her for making an "unnecessary spectacle", but a little audience wouldn't hurt _. "_ Matt _...what_?! I do like you and you seem like a nice guy and everything but…please just leave me _alone_ … Yesterday was just-... I've never been so humiliated before! I don't _need_ this in my life!"

Matt awkwardly tried to regain his balance, which he was impressively able to do pretty quickly. He had nice coordination. "I know! I know, Autumn. You didn't deserve that. That was all on me and I swear I'll never be able to apologize enough to you. Please let me try."

"Matt…the more you stay close to me, the more I'll have to deal with Ashleigh. And don't tell me you can keep her in check because you clearly _can't_! If you want to stay with her, that's fine. I want you to be happy and feel special, but not at my expense!" Despite her words, Autumn made sure that her body language didn't completely fit it. Her hands were fidgeting awkwardly behind her back, slightly pushing out her chest and she was barely making eye contact, playing coy somewhat.

"Yeah…Me and Ashleigh…We…I broke up with her…yesterday." Matt mumbled under his breath.

Jackpot! Once again, Autumn had to remember not to let her genuine emotions show, instead she looked up at him skeptically. "Oh… Does _she_ know that?" Once again her body language was hopeful.

"Yes." Matt quickly agreed, tentatively getting closer. "I made it…very clear. It's like you said…I shouldn't be embarrassed by my girlfriend."

Autumn didn't move away. Closeness was what she wanted. She was only driven more as she could see Ashleigh in the distance in her peripheral vision and the bitch was totally freaking out. "Well…even so….I'm…I'm sorry you had to do that. I know how much you liked her."

"Well…truth is, it wasn't that hard because… I like someone more…" Matt seemingly tried to beat Autumn out with his ability to blush. Without any warning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

While Autumn was trained to expect the unexpected, having her first kiss at that moment was a genuine surprise. She almost killed him. Literally, her gut feeling was to actually gut him for his presumption, but then she remembered that this was what she wanted. Who knew boys were so easy? It was like, Holy Rebound, Batman! He literally _just_ broke up with his girlfriend and he was already kissing her? She didn't know if she was supposed to be insulted or flattered.

When the kiss ended, Autumn refrained from making eye contact and visibly failed at not smiling. She did everything she could do to visibly show that she was both surprised and happy at the same time. "I've…never done that before…"

"Er…should I…apologize?" Matt asked awkwardly.

Autumn wanted to roll her eyes. She was into it. She made a point of letting him know she was into it. He took the gamble and kissed her. Own that shit. Instead she just continued to fight back a smirk. "No…it was…nice… But only if you're really broken up with Ashleigh. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know. That's why I like you…" Matt smiled warmly, gently caressing her cheek.

It hit her like a lighting bolt. She could practically feel the imaginary lightbulb above her head turning on. The idea was just so… _delicious_. But it was also stupid because it would probably piss off Lucas and pissing off Lucas was _always_ a bad thing. Maybe it was just because everything was so perfect. The excitement was making her reckless. Autumn just shrugged it off and acted on her impulses, smiling widely, squealing and then literally hopping into Matt's surprised arms in excitement.

Autumn pulled Matt against her in a tight embrace. She couldn't help but notice that his hands kept her up by gripping her ass. That was fine. She only wished her ass-challenged audience of one could see it. But that was also fine. Because Ashleigh could see Matt's back and Autumn's legs wrapped around his waist. It was the perfect view for what she wanted to do. "You really like me, Matt? _Like_ like me?"

"This answer your question?"Matt smiled and gave Autumn another quick kiss. Autumn squeezed the embrace even tighter, resting her head on his shoulder and looked Ashleigh right in the eyes. And then she did the one thing that her parents and Lucas for that matter had drilled into her over and over never to do. She broke character. She flashed Ashleigh her most genuine sadistic smile and pretended to tauntingly lick Matt's neck without actually touching him. Ashleigh's face was _priceless_.


End file.
